


um amor proibido

by RoseTH



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), luta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTH/pseuds/RoseTH
Summary: hooii gentih, estou postando minha fanfic aqui no archive pois no spirit participarei como beta reader num projeto e não poderei escrever ela lá mas claro que tem outros motivos só que citarei eles no final das notas então aproveitem o capitulo ^^





	um amor proibido

**Author's Note:**

> hooii gentih, estou postando minha fanfic aqui no archive pois no spirit participarei como beta reader num projeto e não poderei escrever ela lá mas claro que tem outros motivos só que citarei eles no final das notas então aproveitem o capitulo ^^

Narrador On  
Em um dia ensolarado na cidade havia muita movimentação de pessoas; umas fazendo compras, outras de passagem e as que estavam trabalhando.Dentre essas pessoas havia uma garota que trabalhava em um restaurante, o mesmo estava cheio de clientes reclamando da demora dos pedidos e outros apenas tomando drinks observando outras garçonetes trabalhando.

Narrador Off

Homem: Olha só esse corpinho...*admirando uma das garçonetes até uma garota ficar na frente*ei saia da frente,me deixe olhar as gostosas sem corpo!*reclamo*

Garota: Se está aqui pra achar garotas pra atender aos seus desejos pervertidos tá no lugar errado pois é um restaurante não um puteiro.*falo fria e sem mostrar medo*

Homem: Grrr*na hora que ela passa derrubo a bandeja que ela carregava os pratos e rio junto com meus amigos*

Garota: Você pediu por isso*levanto ele, chuto no meio das pernas do mesmo e dou um soco que o nocauteia*idiota pervertido*saio andando pra fora do restaurante indo pra uma parte isolada onde sempre fico pra me acalmar*

Garota POV

Odeio ele, odeio todos eles!Sempre iguais, sempre infernizam minha vida!Cansei deles sempre me provocarem! Aí vocês me perguntam ‘’porque você bateu nele? Não tem medo de perder o emprego?’’. Eu to cagando pra esse emprego idiota! Nem sei o motivo por ter escolhido estar servindo idiotas em primeiro lugar.O pior de tudo é que não é a primeira vez mas sim a 17ª, legal não? Serio, se aquele merda do meu chefe vim reclamar comigo igual as outras vezes eu mato esse desgraçado! Pois ele não presta igual aos outros caras e sempre me culpa por tudo, esse...AHH QUE RAIVA DELE!E por falar nesse fudido lá vem ele...

Chefe: Ei, oque faz aqui? Volte ao trabalho!

\- Pros idiotas ficarem me insultando e irritando? Não, obrigada!

Chefe: Eles não vão fazer de novo volte logo pra dentro.

\-- Você é surdo? Me deixe em paz! Não quero ficar servindo vagabundos pervertidos!

Chefe: Escute aqui piranha, eu exijo mais respeito com meus amigos!

\- Um monte de caras bêbados, fedidos e tarados são seus amigos?Eles não passam de um bando de merdas e estrupadores babacas!

Chefe: Já chega!*pego ela pelo pescoço*você passou dos limites putinha!*soco a cara dela a largando no chão*tá demitida! Se for denunciar pra policia sua vida de merda acaba e te mando pro inferno!*saio da parte isolada e volto pro restaurante*

Chefe POV

Deveria ter matado aquela vadia quando estava lá! Ao menos tirei ela do caminho por enquanto, no momento posso ficar tranquilo...Droga! A amiga dela está procurando-a, mas não tem problema irei despistar ela.

Garçonete: Ei chefe, você viu a blaze?

-Ela não tava se sentindo bem então pediu demissão e foi para casa pois talvez ela ficou traumatizada pelo ocorrido, mas não se preocupe e volte ao trabalho.

Garçonete: Sim senhor*continuo servindo os clientes*

???:*numa das mesas tomando suco fingindo não ter ouvido a conversa*...isso foi suspeito...*sussurro*

**Author's Note:**

> vcs gostaram do capitulo? espero que sim pois é a primeira vez que escrevo uma fic kk e como eu disse no inicio das notas eu tenho motivos pra querer postar essa fic em outras plataformas de fanfic do q no spirit e esses motivos são: que tem risco da minha conta e a fanfic ser excluida apenas por erros de ortografia e ter muita violencia entre os personagens, ter citação de sexo e estrupo mesmo que tenha avisos pra menores não ler e mesmo assim não adianta, por ter medo de ter minha conta banida sem nenhum motivo assim como aconteceu com uma das minhas autoras favoritas, planejo escrever fanfics de shipps yaoi e yuri(mesmo gostando pouco de cada um) da categoria sonic mas o mesmo foi retirado do spirit pq tava sendo "esquecido" sendo que tem categorias que literalmente ninguem conhece lá e não retiraram! sorte que tem o projetosonic lá que irei participar como beta reader( haha chupa spirit!) então é isso esperem que vcs aguentem minha loucura aq kk bye leitores ;P


End file.
